The Final Stand
by Athena'sOwlet
Summary: Percy and his friends are fighting for their lives. However, when one makes a mistake, everything goes haywire. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1: A Horrible Surprise

**Nota Bene: There is a character death in this story!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**

Annabeth POV

We were all fighting, fighting for our lives. Okay, you people look lost. I'll rewind.

It was a regular morning. I stopped by Percy's house on my way back to Camp Half Blood with Nico and Thalia, so we could go there together. He was about ready to go, so Nico and I started to load his stuff onto Sally's car. We were talking in the backseat, and out of nowhere, a Minotaur, Chimera, three Telekhines, and four Hellhounds appeared. I took out my dagger and prepared to fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that everyone else had pulled out their weapons as well.

"CHARGE!" I ordered.

Everyone ran and tried to attack. Everywhere I looked, my friends were fighting at least one monster. However, I saw that Percy was on the verge of breaking down, Nico looked worn out, and Thalia, well Thalia was probably the only one that was actually doing well. Just as I thought this couldn't get any worse, five more monsters appeared. I was horrified.

_Well, I guess having Thalia, Nico, and Percy together wasn't such a great idea._ I thought to myself.

**I know, this chapter's really short! But, I'll try and update soon!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mistake and a Stupid Percy

**Thanks for reviewing! You'll have to see if there's Percabeth, so read on!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**

Percy POV

I uncapped Riptide and prepared to defend myself, and my friends.

Annabeth yelled, "CHARGE!" at the top of her lungs.

_What else am I supposed to do, Wise Girl? _I thought.

I ran full speed towards the Minotaur, my old friend. I had fought him on my way to Camp Half Blood. I slashed with all my might.

"I see you've gotten better at fighting," I commented.

The Minotaur just grunted. I finally slashed through the Minotaur and he disintegrated into golden dust. Then, I took on one of the Dracaenae.

_This is easy._ I thought.

Wrong. I was totally wrong. Just as I thought that, five more monsters appeared out of nowhere. Thalia pulled out her daggers, and sliced through two of them, and ran ahead to slice through more monsters. I pulled my attention back to the Dracaena I was fighting. As she lunged for me, I ducked, and she missed me by an inch.

"Percy!" I heard Nico cry out.

I looked in his direction. He was pinned down by a Sphinx (one of the five monsters that just arrived) and his skeleton warriors were falling everywhere, one by one. I ran over, forgetting about the Dracaena, to help Nico. I arrived at his side just as the Sphinx was about to bite him, and slashed through the Sphinx.

All of a sudden, Nico's eyes widened. "Percy, behind you…" Nico stuttered.

I looked behind me. The Dracaena I was fighting leaped onto my body. At least, it didn't hurt. I realized that I had landed right smack on Nico.

I looked back and saw him wincing in pain. He looked fine, so I didn't know why he would be in pain. Wait…you're ribs aren't supposed to be sticking out like that…right? Uh oh…

"Nico! Stay with me!" I was becoming frantic. I could already tell he was slipping away into that deep void of death. "You can't go! Maybe your dad can keep you from dying! STAY ALIVE!"

"Percy…ribs…hurt…going…to die…" Nico moaned.

"Someone! Help!" I knew this plea was useless. My friends were all occupied with their own monsters. No one would be able to help me.

"So…sorry…my…time…to go…" Nico was taking really shallow breaths. I realized that one of his ribs…or what used to be his ribs…must have hit his ribs. Nico was dead serious…dead…haha…get it? Okay, wrong time for puns…

"No! Nico! You'd better not die. Or else…or else…I'll…um…" I couldn't find a good enough threat.

"You're greatest…weakness…is your best…defense…" He said so quietly I barely managed to catch it. Was he going crazy? That made no sense!

"What? NICO! Tell me what that means!"

"Pretty…ponies…" Okay. That was even weird_er_. He _was _going crazy, I guess. He heaved a big sigh and went limp.

"NOOOOO!"

Talking to him was my first mistake. I had let myself go undefended, and I could have slashed through the Dracaena during that time. But now, I couldn't. One of my friends had already died because of me. Rage flared through my body. I just killed one of my friends. Out of nowhere, a wave crashed down. It was like the ocean was being angry with me. However, that just brought a whole new wave of sea monsters. I pulled out Riptide and slashed through any monsters in sight. It was like my body was on steroids. **BUT**, this wasn't enough. Monsters kept coming.

How could I get help?

_The empathy link._ A small voice in my head told me.

How stupid could I get? Maybe Annabeth was right, my brain was probably made of seaweed. I then used the empathy link to tell Grover to send help ASAP.

All of a sudden, someone…no, some_thing_…no one could have scales. It was that stupid Dracaena. Now, I was stuck, the Dracaena on top of me. I was just lying there, helpless, watching my friends battle the monsters.

Suddenly, the Dracaena on top of me disintegrated. Standing over me was a triumphant Annabeth.

"Annabeth…" I just couldn't find the words to tell her that Nico was dead.

"Nico's dead? Well, watching you talk to him when you could've been slaying monsters sort of told me," Annabeth spoke quickly as she stabbed a monster that was behind me.

Then, out of the blue, fortunately, I heard a stampeding of hooves, and unfortunately, the combined roars of a couple hundred more monsters.

**How was the chapter? Tell me, PLEASE! Review!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**


	3. Chapter 3: The Whole Camp is Here

**Hi, it's me again. Updating! Finally! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**-Athena'sOwlet**

Annabeth POV

How many things could go wrong in a day? Well, first, Nico's dead, I have to battle about a couple thousand monsters (No biggie, right?), and Seaweed Brain is acting all stupid again! I am so mad at him. I slashed through about ten monsters because of my anger.

The good news is Chiron brought nearly the whole camp here to fight. Wait… if there's so many half bloods here then… THERE IS NO GOOD NEWS! This is getting worse by the minute.

I glanced over at Percy. He had a smile on his face. Wait… _a smile_?

"Wipe that silly grin off of your face!" I yelled at him.

"I did all this! I got us help! With the empathy link!" Percy was just so stupid!

"Are you crazy? With this many half bloods, we'll attract all the monsters in the United States!" I explained.

"Oh…" Percy's smile slowly faded away.

"There's nothing we can do but fight," I was really mad at Seaweed Brain.

I tried to survive the battle by killing any monster in sight. I saw an arrow whizzing past my ear, lodging itself in a manticore's back. I saw that this was a battle that we just couldn't win. Half bloods were falling everywhere, and everyone was running out of energy. I did all I could to try and avenge Nico's death.

I knew that this would be the last battle for me and my friends. This was the end. We wouldn't be able to make it out alive, but we shouldn't give up. We would still fight until the end.

**How did you like the chapter? Review, please! If you review, I might be able to put up another chapter!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Ones

**Hi peoples! I'm back! I'm finally updating! Sorry about the long wait, but I've been really busy!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**

Percy POV

Why does Annabeth have to be such a bummer? But, I guess she's right. WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE RIGHT?

Well, I'm not going to let Nico die for nothing. I tried to kill anything and everything. Nico's last words, and, no, I don't mean the pony one, stuck in my head. _Your greatest weakness is your best defense._ What on earth could that mean? My greatest weakness! I will die from my greatest weakness, not be saved by it!

_Note to self: Never listen to a dying person. Whatever they say is absolutely pointless and crazy._

Anyways, I was killing monsters right and left, but I was already feeling the energy drain out. I caught a glimpse of the destruction and ruin around me. I saw half-bloods everywhere fighting with open wounds everywhere (I was perfectly fine because of my invincibility). There were even more pinned down under monsters and were about to receive the death blow. Even _more_ were on the ground, already dead. We were never going to win.

Soon, it was just down to me, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, and Chiron. We were standing in a circle with our backs to each other. The monsters gathered together and surrounded us. There was an unspoken truth that we were all going to die. But, we all knew we weren't going down without a fight.

**I know, I know, it's short, but I promise I'll post another chapter!**

**Please review!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**


	5. Chapter 5: Nota Bene

**Sorry, but I'm going to be stopping "The Final Stand". I'm really sorry! I've just run out of ideas, and I want to start a new story. End it however you want, but I'm not going to officially finish it. SORRY!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**


End file.
